Predicting the Weather (CYOA-OC V3)
by d4nte
Summary: A fanfiction writer decides to write a CYOA fanfiction. Obviously, there's going to be an interdimensional troll interested. CYOA-SI V.3 Template (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue: Warming Up

Difficulty: Standard (+5)

Servant: Artoria Pendragon (Cost:-4)

Wildcard:… (-3)

Seismic Beam Emission (8)

Temporal Cognition (11)

Weakness Inducement (6)

Energy Conversion (5)

Perks: (-4)

Charles Atlas Superpower

Comic Book Pretty

Special Snowflake

Man of Mystery

Disadvantages:

Reincarnation: Uncontrollable (+2)

Wildbow? (+2)

Wanted: Merchant, S9 (+3)

Pint Sized (+1)

And…. Done! I leaned back against my chair, reviewing the choices that I have selected for the CYOA v.3 that a Robert Barton sent. I asked him what his middle name was, but he refused to answer. Well then, anyway, I went for the standard perks, because, they are mostly necessary for the dystopian hellhole that was portrayed by Worm, well, aside from the Comic Book Pretty, but hey, why can't I be handsome for once in this fanfiction? It's not like this'll be real life for me, only my character. I know that the characters inside would probably object to my thoughts of their world, but they're already conditioned to believe it... ANYWAY! End all be all, these are characters in a fictional reality, so who really cares.

Anyway, I finished the form. I realized that the wildcard powers are stupid, but, it's my luck I guess. I literally hit the random on the superpower wiki and used the RNGenerator provided by Google. I twirled on my chair, contemplating what next to do. Midterms are coming up for me and I didn't feel like studying after having to fill out that form. Meh, I'll just go type up the story. I hit send on the form and moved my cursor towards my Word program and proceeded to type up my prologue. You know, the scene where we have the main character-

A portal flashed in front of my screen. OH SHIT. I may have tempted fate here. My printer whirred to life and printed out the words "By the way, my middle name is Oswald, otherwise known as ROB." O_o I sighed as the winds in my dark room started to grow turbulent, this is what happens when you decide that it was a good idea to send an email to a random person. Well, farewell thee peaceful world, onwards! R.O.B. appeared to have different ideas though. At once, my feet were lifted up and I was callously thrown into the portal. My vision flashed to white and I heard the words, "YeS, bE My EntERTainment, PET!" I then realized that I wouldn't have any canon knowledge and started to panic. I felt my memories of the story slip through my mind until all I could remember was the words "Worm" and "Survive Scion".

A massive grin then appeared in the white landscape that I tumbled through and said, "Oh yeah, I'll give you an extra perk and disadvantage for the funsies. In addition, you'll keep your reincarnate's power." Oh no. I don't need more disadvantages, what happens if it was a Wanted: Cauldron or PRT, I would be shafted without any support or if Cauldron notices that I'm a blind spot. I continued to panic as my body started to shatter and dissolve while my mind funneled into the mind of a little girl sleeping in her bedroom fretfully.

* * *

 **That makes me sound like a pedo. O_o Well, anyway, if you can't guess, this will be a Dinah S-I because why not. Also, true story, I kept on rolling 6 and higher. The one time I rolled a one was after finishing the prologue and hitting the RNG again. Well, tell me if you want this to continue, because I'll just leave this and continue on with my main story "Gaming the Multiverse" if nobody wants it. Until next time,**

 **Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rising with the Sun

**This will most likely be a story that I will complete in the side while I work on "Gaming the Multiverse." That said, you should still enjoy this randomly hashed-out story.**

" **Worm" and its cast is under the control of Wildbow!**

* * *

We woke up, or is it I? We don't know. The lives of multiple women shift within our mind like a relentless snowstorm. Dreams of a pristine, white beaches and battle flashed through our mind's eye. A life that is ordinary, where no magic nor superpowers live, whizzed by our mind. We saw a world, a dystopia of-snap!

I woke up, but my eyes weren't open. My mind throbbing from falling and the previous headaches. What the, that was a trippy experience. I felt like I was falling down the rabbit hole falling into _my_ mind. Wait, what. I know who I am. I'm not this girl, _oh but you are_ , I am pretty sure that my birth name was Evelyn, Dinah, & Artoria. I frowned, that can't be right. How is possible to have 3 names. The names pounded within my skull, displaying tidbits of the lives belonging to each name. Memories of my father, my mother, and Merlin were conjured, chiding me for being foolish. I literally felt my existences start to crack under the pressure of each other

In a hasty decision to live, I combined the memories, stirring them within a proverbial soup of ego. Finally opening my eyes, I realized that this was Dinah-me's room. In order to prevent suspicion of her parents-because Capes like "Masters" apparently exist, which can do untold things to a little girl like me- wait, that's not my thought process. I prodded myself, wondering if I am under a "Master" effect, giving myself a split personality. However, the different memories are so different than that of ours that it's almost impossible to lie about these worlds that I see. But, back to the script, I renamed myself Dinah-plain 10 year old Dinah- _all of myself_ , and adopted her naive posture in opposition to Evelyn's slouched behavior and Artoria's regal and upright demeanor.

Oh hey, I know big words now. Looking around, I admired my room. My bed had pink and fluffy blankets as motes of light danced across it. Gazing out the window, I see the city of Brockton Bay wake up along with its customary background soundtrack of guns, _which is wrong_. The egg white walls were lined with my favorite dolls, including a plastic castle where I rested the doll that represented me on the throne. I remember a past life as king, that'll be cool you know, actually being a king.

On top of a cream-white table, I saw a bag filled with ice cubes and water. Looking at it, I remembered….. The headache that I no longer HAVE! They've been plaguing forever since Uncle Gary died in Boston trying to save someone else. I remembered… how I wished that i knew how to prevent it… and … space whales. What? I don't remember that. Maybe my other memories bolstered me? Anyway, I should tell my mommy about this. I can finally be happy!

Plodding out of my room, I excitedly flew down the stairs to find my mom poring over the Brocktonite Gazette.

"Mom", I exclaimed, trying to grab her attention. A minute passed by. I know that I usually don't wake up this early, but is she tired? Meh. I walked up to her and tugged her newspaper out of the way and hugged her. She smiled at me and hugged back.

"How are you, my sweet Munchkin" she inquired, patting down my adorably frizzy hair. "You look better than you have been this past week."

"Uh huh" I nodded. "My headache is all gone. Oh, by the way, why have I never gotten an MRI, that could've been easier to tell?" I paused, realizing that a little girl like myself shouldn't know what a MRI machine is. After a pause, I internally shrugged. She raised an eyebrow and responded, "You know, that is a good idea. Let's go check if your brain is okay… After breakfast of course."

After a delicious breakfast, we drove down to Dr. Helsinski's hospital office to get my head checked by the MRI.

"Okay, Dinah, this wouldn't hurt a bit." he placated me as the machine whirred around me. Following the scan, we waited for an hour before he came back with a paper.

"Good news." he said, "There's no permanent damage from that migraine that Dinah seemed to suffer. The bad news is that she can new be a parahuman due to a nonexistent Corona Pollentia." Huh, not parahuman? Is that what Evelyn meant by shardless when she picked that CYOA, the Corona Pollentia is missing? So, does that mean I can lie about being a hero while being one? I remember some cool powers chosen and I cannot wait to use them.

Realizing that my mom and Dr. Helsinski was looking at me with pity, I schooled my expression into one of sorrow and I asked if it was possible. He shrugged and sent us out our way with a lollipop firmly stuck inside my mouth. "Well then," my mom said, "I should go tell Andrew the good news." Andrew Christner was the mayor of Brockton Bay, so he should be happy that his niece is no longer sick, which I am as well! In addition, I don't have to go to school either. Best day ever!

I was busy devouring the spaghetti and meatballs when my dad said that there was a letter addressed to me. Gulping down what was in my mouth, I asked, "From who?" He responded, "From a…. Robert Brown." Oh no, why would R.O.B. be sending a letter to me?

* * *

 **Well ladies and gentleman, Have a nice life, because I'm too lazy to think of a conclusion. I think is a good starting chapter. Well then,.**

 **Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rob's Confirmation

**I just finished a chapter of "Gaming the Multiverse" and I was like, hey, let's do another chapter of this! Anyway, Enjoy!**

I don't own "Worm" if I did, Taylor would be more of an anti-hero more than anything.

* * *

I shivered a little bit as I grabbed the letter from my father's hand.

"Hey dear." Mom asked, "Are you cold?"

"No, no" I groaned as I ripped open the seal, pondering on how to excuse the letter- brilliant idea! - "There was this boy in my class that likes me, and he constantly asks me to be his girlfriend." Immediately, my father got into my face and I jumped back in shock.

"Who? Who is it that I need to give the shovel talk to?"

"Wait, what?" I cried, flailing back on my chair, while my mom grabbed the back of it in order to stabilize it. "His name is on the letter! Who else could it be?"

"Exactly! Maybe a stalker is using that kid so he can get to you?"

I puffed my cheek in annoyance, "Mou..." I half-heartedly glared at my parents and ran to the living room to read it. I fished the letter from its slightly yellowed enveloped and read it.

 **Hello Pet! Or Evelyn, Dinah, Artoria!**

 **I hope that you're feeling well my dear. This is the new life that your CYOA form answered for. Anyway, onto business, your parents, instead of reading this, will be seeing an admirable yet pitiful attempt from a Robbie Brown that was later killed when the Merchants attacked his neighborhood. Don't mourn him, he's fictional.**

 **Since you never specified which Artoria you wanted in the Servant Power, you were granted with access to Saber, Rider, Lancer, Archer, and Assassin. But none of the alternatives excluding Rider. Now then, yes, that may seem OP, however, you can only use one form at a time per battle and you have to cosplay as them… Yes, bikini and all.**

 **You will gain access to their personal skills and noble phantasms when you "transform" into them, even if you already have their memories.**

 **Next, in order, you have 4 wildcard powers that are frankly bullshit. I mean, srsly?**

 **Anyway, Seismic Beam Emission is a Manton-limited blunt force version of Faultline's power that is also more explosive. Temporal Cognition gives you an internal clock, perfect pre-cog along with your numerically predictive power, and you can tell if the flow of time was tinkered with, and, since it is an 11, you also have a tinker mode specialized towards the manipulation of time, I honestly hope you don't abuse it. Weakness Inducement is going to be a striker that allows you to decrease the person's or object's resistance to damage, for example, a tank armor is now paper at that specific region. This also affects interdimensional shielding, so go ham on dem Endbringers. Finally, your Energy Conversion. That will be a 5-meter shaker ability that grants you cognition over an all energy within that radius, and you will be able to convert what that energy turns into, however you cannot change its direction.**

 **Now, for your boon….. You may have noticed that you no longer have headaches and that your corona pollentia is missing, hmm? Well then, your power is no longer automatic but your headache will still accumulate from overuse. And now for your disadvantage, let's put this simply, you must act like a star, regardless of the situation, similar to the Mouseketeer, excuse me, Mouse Protector. Now then, if you don't will…. Every power except your number precog will be disabled for the day. Ha! Now then, this geass will make exceptions, for example if you're caught off guard, but you will have to correct it. And, if you're flustered, just act tsundere, that'll also trick the geass. Anyway, I've talked enough. Word of the rise, ask yourself, "How likely is it that I'll be kidnapped this week?" and your temporal cognition will activate itself from dormancy. Enjoy!**

 **Sayonara Pet!**

 **R.O.B.**

 **aka Robbie Oswald Brown**

 **Baron of the Sea of Infinity of Gaia's Bathtub**

 **Lord of Chaos within the Island of Peace**

 **Ruler of the House of Unbirthdays**

 **Ultimate Contractor of Chuunibyou!**

 **The Snake Man of Trolls Anonymous**

 **The Akashic Librarian for the Kids Section**

Ummmm. So God is a chuuni, good to know. That would explain a lot, including death and suffering witnessing Earthwide. Or maybe this ROB isn't responsible for Earth's wellbeing? Anyway, it appears that I have a question to ask. Hey, me, what is the likelihood of me being kidnapped this week?

 _97%_

Wait, but I officially don't have any power, unless if I'm still considered a hostage for Uncle. Hmm, I can feel the headache already building. Let's use temporal cognition on that vein of thought. Okay, so I'll be kidnapped by a snake man in a gimp suit and force-fed drugs? That is soooo not cool. Where's the honor in that? He literally hired hitman to punch me unconscious and dragged me there. Okay, maybe I can dissuade this supervillian by joining the Wards? Hey, what's the likelihood of -

 _65%_

Oh Heimerdinger, the headache just exponentiated. Clutching my head, I hastened upstairs as my parents were trying to discern the messy scrawls of my fake stalker. I popped an Advil that they conveniently left for their TEN-Year old daughter, I don't know if that's foresight or irresponsibility. Anyway, if I were to tell my Parents and told them not to tell anyone, what is the likelihood that-

 _28%_

Hmmm, I wonder why? Well then, case closed, time to tell them in joyousness that they daughter's power actually ate their corona pollentia and that I have a shardless power. This'll be nice. I mean, my other powers are technically overpowered, so I'll be mostly safe. In addition, I don't need a costume, only a visor, hmm I can make one with my technically Tinker 7 Time-orientated power to make a visor that can tell the time and have minor battle precog. That'll be nice, Oh god the ideas are flowing in, disconnect it!

Welp, off to see the wonderful parents on letting their little girl on being a vigilante. This'll be easy-peasy lemon squeezy.

* * *

 **I'm tired, but I have to write more essays…. For some reason, shardless is being autocorrected as shirtless, but that's fine. Fanfiction is such an easy way to procrastinate at time… Meh, the real hamming will probably happen later.**

 **Tata!**


	4. Notes? I'm saving this here for reading

Artoria (Taken from Nasuverse Wiki):

Saber has the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She is more muscular than someone like Rin, leading her to believe her body is unappealing, but Shirou believes her to be very feminine. She normally wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath.

Saber is a strong-willed young woman who always speaks truthfully. She is courageous, determined, She constantly insists that she is a knight and king above all, and that her gender is of little importance to her and her role. She is resolute in following her own morals, regardless of more the more viable, yet underhand, tactics being available. Saber prefers direct, fair confrontations based upon codes of chivalry. Saber is loyal, independent, and reserved. She appears cold, but is usually suppressing her emotions to focus on her goals. However, Saber is secretly deeply insecure, having no real sense of self-worth. Underneath her serious exterior that she feels forced to hold, Saber shows herself to be a kind-hearted and gentle person who wishes to protect those she cares about. She is perceptive when it comes to the others' feelings and their troubles, almost dangerously so when combined with her low self-worth and habit to overthink.

Dinah:

Dinah is described as a pre-adolescent girl with straight, dark-brown hair.

Before getting her powers she was a normal girl with friends.

She was interested in keeping humanity going and was willing to do morally questionable things to ensure survival

Evelyn:

An insecure high school shut in that suffers from chuunibyou. She feels that the world is worth saving and does community service because she feels as if she is helping. Self-deprecating and loves to internalize her thoughts.

Powers:

Dinah has the ability to see the likelihood of something occurring in the future which her power resolves into a percentage chance.

She can't help but use her power if someone asks her a question, and lying about the answer messes up her power for a while after.

Seismic Beam Emission:

User can create and project beams of vibrations/vibratory energy of variable size and range, capable of destroying large structures and/or areas and greatly damaging anyone caught in the blast range.

At Tier 8, this is capable of destroying highly dense objects, capable of destroying cities

Temporal Cognition:

The user has a fine tuned sense of precise time (current time, and the passage of time, personally, objectively and locally), some users can discern a subject's age, as well as the alteration of, or travel through, time (including where and when to). Some users can determine the exact time an event has taken place or will take place, or how long it took or will take (as long as he knows the event has happened or will happen)

At Tier 11, this allows the main character to know exactly when something happens regardless of thought. Doesn't matter if the timeline resets, capable of knowing any reality-shifting event that affects time. Knows exact coordinates temporally. Capable of throwing consciousness through time to witness an event.. Turns likely thanks to Dinah's power. In addition, have access to Thinker Tier 7 regarding Time.

Weakness Inducement:

The user can create/induce flaws/weak points in their opponents/targets physical structure, whether living or object.

At Tier 6, must touch subject, living or object will find that becoming their weak point. If struck, they will receive catastrophic damage.

Energy Conversion:

The user can absorb and convert one form of energy into another form. Example being, one absorbing sound energy and converting it into light energy, or absorbing gravitational energy and converting it into heat energy.

At Tier 5, it is within a range of 5 feet. Can only continuously convert for 45 seconds or break for 1 minute. However, any kind of energy can be transformed except negentropic energy.

Artoria Powers:

Saber (Fate/stay night):

Skilled in sword combat

Invisible Air: Noble Phantasm (Rank - C)

Can cover other objects with it and release jets of air out of it

Armor made from her magic, can self-repair as she feeds it with prana

Potent healing ability

High Charisma (Rank - B)

Strong enough to defy physics such as run up walls

Magical circuits of a dragon

High Magic Resistance (Rank - A)

Mana Burst (fighting ability revolves around it)

Release large bursts of prana in explosive action

Instinct

Combat Sixth Sense

Max Chivalry

High Riding

Can summon Yamaha V-max: can go up to 6000 mph

Magic material that allows it to self-repair

Carnwennan (Rank - C+)

Allows user to be shrouded in shadows and not be noticed

Excalibur (Rank - A++)

Sword of promised victory

Represents victory and the battlefield

Consumes prana to cause magical explosions

Avalon (Rank - EX)

Pseudo-Immortality

Archer (F/GO):

Beach costume

Excalibur Vivian: Water gun that shoots out excaliburs

Protection of the Beach Houses: Allows one to regenerate in exchange for mana

Rider (F/GO):

Maid costume

Yamaha

Secace Morgan (Rank A)

Looks like a handgun, but can turn into an anti-material sniper rifle

Lancer (F/GO):

Rhongomyniad (Rank A++-Ex):

Penetrates all armor

Holds up the heavens

Summons Dun Stallion to ride on

Blessings from the Ends of the World: Buffed during battle

Assassin (F/GO):

Automatically gets back up by activating a device

Covering background fire from nowhere

Super powerful against sword-wielders

Secret-Calibur (Rank - A++)

Clad in beams and act like lightsabers

Use as a jet engine to push towards the enemy


	5. Chapter 4: Time to Talk

**Hello. So I posted the notes last chapter because I felt that maybe the powers needed to be defined more rather than what the R.O.B. said. Anyway, it's time for another chapter.**

" **Worm" is owned by Wildbow.**

* * *

I creeped down the stairs to finally see my mom and dad finished reading the "love" letter. All that I had to do was tell them that I do have superpowers and give them an example, probably use Weakness Inducement on something hard and break straight through it.

"He-hey Mommy and Daddy," I inquired, to which they perked up to, "I have something to tell you…."

"Okay, Honey." Mom said as she sat down alongside with Dad.

"First, can you try to poke that rock with a pencil?" I asked, showing a rock. Mom poked it with a pencil, it didn't change. Mom looked at me in confusion, while Dad had a realization dawn on him.

"Now," a symbol appeared on the rock, looking like a purple cross, "Poke it at that spot." She poked it, and the rock shattered. Mom's face looked shocked.

"H-how, dear? The doctor said that she didn't have a corona pollentia." Mom asked.

"Apparently my power doesn't require one," I shrugged, "The headaches I had were a Thinker power that I couldn't turn off." Mom ran up to hug me, "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you when you were talking about numbers, than does that mean you can really tell the future."

I was taken back from the tears, ⅔ of me never had a good childhood. Both of their parents could have been considered as stonewalls.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied, abruptly consumed in tears, "I have other powers too. I can create any objects relating to time, I can create a shockwave that can destroy high-density non-living objects, and I can change into a female Arthur(?) that has certain weapons!" I was essentially babbling in relief.

Both of my parents looked at me in confusion. "Yo-you have multiple powers?" they asked incredulously.

"Yep." They stood there astounded at the powerset that I seemingly have, including Changer power. It's probably not a good idea to change into my 'Artoria' Form because I would then have to ham up my dialogue, which is something that I don't want to do in front of my parents, nevermind how weird it would be.

"Then, why don't you join the Wa-" I held up my finger,

"I can't, power said that I am very likely to get kidnapped if I do join it in comparison to me telling you but telling you not to tell others… Anyway, how is that supposed to help?"

They grinned maliciously, "Let's just say that being relatives of the Mayor is still a powerful position." I shivered in trepidation, wondering how powerful my parents really are…

"Anyway," I grinned, clapping my hands, "I know how to create advanced watches and visors that can see time ripples and have individual clocks for any temporal distortions that occur, 'shortcut' devices, and even a TARDIS." I gleefully cheered. I saw my parents watch Doctor Who one night, however the Doctor is portrayed as a cape with immortality and a social thinker skill.

"Well, that's interesting honey. But you do know that we do have to tell your uncle," Mom asked.

"Okay," I responded, "But make my power seem weaker… like pretending that all it does is predict the weather."

"That's smart." Dad said while nodding, "If you were to be kidnapped because of your power, than it's better to pretend that if you do have one, that it is actually bad."

Things are looking up for me!

* * *

 **Fuck. I'll be going now. I'm tired. Anyway, I may post another "Child of the Storms" Chapter soon. Anyway, thanks for all dem favorites and follows.**

 **Tata!**


	6. Chapter 5: It's my first night, BAKA!

**We finally get to see our heroine do hero stuff! That's cool. Let's do this thing.**

 **Worm and its characters were spawned from the depths of Wildbow's Imagination.**

* * *

It took quite a while to persuade my mom and dad to let me leave the house to patrol the streets. Only after I created my visor was I even remotely able to leave. I had to dismantle a microwave, plasma TV, and a pair of binoculars in addition to a lot of scrap steel. It's insane what a Tinker can do. I mean, I had to use the electrodes from the TV in order to create some sort of timeline vision and I was barely able to make a Wall-hack function with the microwave. I decided to feather the visor so it looked vaguely Renaissance… yes I know that Artoria's time doesn't necessarily connote Renaissance, but the closest thing that they had to face-covering headwear are visors, and it wouldn't exactly work with my Artoria's normal get-up.

I summoned Carnwennan from within myself and then transformed into Saber form. Hmmm, my Temporal Cognition is telling me that I'm eternally 18 now, that's nice. I braced myself… for nothing. Are you sure that this dastardly…. Oh. I guess this foul curse upon me- welp. I guess that I am going to mop the streets with the blood of my foes. Oh bloody hark! I threw my arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Let's just go," I stated to myself as I materialized Excalibur and Avalon on my waist. They are good weapons, the most holiest of weapons, capable of destroying- I want my thoughts back, dammit!

I jumped out of the window of my room and immediately ran up on one of my neighbor's houses in the start of my patrolling epic! I ran through the night, swiftly like a sparrow. There was nothing to see for 2 hours. I swear that my bloodlust is starting to rise, just waiting for release. The draconic might within me roaring for blood. But I quelled it.

'Twas a bitter night as I dashed around the city, jumping from building to building in bouts of extreme physical capabilities. As I scoured around the Dock (wow, I went far) looking for any hint of crime, I saw a Dragon _Lung_ tell his men to kill children. Imagine that, as if any fool would- wait - he did, didn't he? Well then, I have to defend children, especially from those who skitter around the earth for the scraps of human society.

"Stop, Evildoer!" I yelled as I jumped from my roof-top hiding place at the same time as a swarm rose from the darkness of the night. Lung looked at the both of us, and then looked at his Asian henchman. "Get'em!" he roared, as the group of rogues hefted their numerous armaments and approached us.

I leaped forward, shrouding my dear Excalibur in Invisible Air, and sliced through their numerous weapons, using my force-waves in order to reduce the rest of the guns into debris, scattered amongst dusky air. The swarm of insects, spiders crawling along the floor and flies and mosquitos clambering within the airspace, assaulted the men. The numerous bites and scratches left behind by the surge of different species of insects left the men insensible.

I pointed my blade, bathing the dark in a golden glow, at Lung, who was growing so angry, that steam is poured out of his nostrils and draconic features started to appear. Even if I never fought a dragon in my past lives, I am confident that I can take one.

"Swarm," I yelled, "Go distract the dragon while I assault it with the brilliance of the light." I exploded into action, swinging my blade while preparing a Prana Burst to launch at the villainous lizard's face. He roared in pain. _What is the likelihood of him doing a ranged attack in front of him?_ I asked myself

 **85%**

I immediately dodged to the side as rolls of flame came flowing out of his maw. I then drove my prana-laden sword into the flank of the great beast. He roared in pain as the insects swarmed over his... Crotch.

"Swarm!" I reprimanded, "That's an unhonorable tactic! Regardless of whether or not they are a villain, you do not attack that part of their pride." Almost immediately, the insects biting him moved to other regions of the flesh.

I converted the kinetic energy of the flames into a more entropic variety and threw it back at his face, frost gathering around the regions where the now "cool" flames latched to Lung's scales. He roared in pain, flailing around in anger as he knocked over warehouses.

I dived as his scaly tail barely missed my previous location. And then, I noticed that Lung saw someone observing our fight from the roof. It must be the swarm master. I immediately converted all potential energy around my legs into kinetic energy forced into one direction, Up. I soared high, and I used a Prana Burst to fly to the roof and grab the vigilante before Lung's fiery form born down on the girl. I'm pretty sure that she is a girl, I mean, the hero has long hair.

I jumped from roof to roof as she was screaming, sending waves of bugs uselessly after Lung, only for them to be burnt into ashes in the air. Finally, I turned around and forced nitrogen in the air to viciously react with Hydrogen to create Hydrazoic Acid, which promptly exploded in Lung's face. This was easily achieved because Lung was RIGHT AT MY GORY DAMN TAIL! His snout could breathing the wind of my steps as I swiftly ran through the rooftops while he kamikazed after us in a blaze of fire. He bellowed out in pain as he scratched his face as his eyeballs regenerated from the volatile acid.

I then formed N2O, damn energy conversion is OP if I can miss with chemical reactions, and forced it up Lung's nose using a clever chain of kinetically-charged air molecules. I blinked in surprise as Lung started giggling and slowly knocked out. That… should be impossible. I then realized that the Swarm girl's insects were still biting the back of Lung's hide during his assault and some of the bug's toxins probably would have affected his systems, as I swore I saw a Black Widow Spider in the carpet of bugs.

As he slowly reverted out of his draconic state, I took out some zip ties and hogtied him. I hope that was a hogtie. As I worked on him, the other hero looked at me.

"Th-thanks." She said as I quirked my eyebrows, not that she can see me.

 _What are the chances that a hero is coming?_

 **96.78%**

"It's okay. With your brave actions, we were able to defeat the Dragon of the Docks." I commended her as she blushed. I then looked up to hear the sound of a motorcycle coming. There is only one hero in Brockton Bay known to patrol with a motorcycle…. Armsmaster! He is one of the most acclaimed hero in the ENE region and the current Proctorate Leader for Protectorate ENE! I may prefer Alexandria over him, but he's still awesome… and he's local.

I inwardly squeed, then hardened my face in preparation to receive him for the first villain capture. I stood stock still while Taylor tried to get her bearings from her impromptu through the rooftops.

Armsmaster came blazing by in his blue motorcycle and stopped in front of Lung. He noted the zip ties with a nod and injected Lung with something from his multipurpose halberd. Finally, he looked at us and asked abruptly, "Are we going to fight?" The bug girl immediately shook her head and hand and denied that statement.

"Why would we fight if we are on the same side of the conflict?" I asked, looking sharply at Armsmaster as I sheathed Excalibur back into Avalon. I noticed him observing my visor with undisguised glee.

"Are you a tinker?" He asked. "I'm sure that the visor is not store-bought."

I inclined my head affirmatively, "Yes, Master of Arms, I am also a Tinker."

His mouth clenched for a moment-going by the green flash that went by his visor, he has a lie detector- he then proceeded to try to recruit me. It was all about how Independent capes are often highly likely to be pressed into a gang or killed, especially Tinkers. I know that those statistics are stupid, as most of those deaths are from Endbringer fights or the sheer bullheadedness of independents.

Anyway, he paused to look at Lung's unconscious body and then looked at us. "And now, we need to decide where we go from here. I mean, who gets the credit? The ABB may take revenge for their leader's imprisonment and you two are obviously going to stay independent."

I paused, looking at him incredulously, now why would he take the rightful credit of the heroes who actually defeated the dragon.

"How.." I started, "How about all three of us get the credit? Therefore, we can all still be acknowledged. I'm pretty sure that Lung saw me and bug girl over there's costumes and probably has it out for us." I twitched as the geass started to loom threateningly near me.

"Anyway," I snapped, "I have to be off to patrol for more of the criminal elements. But you can call me…. Saber!" I jumped onto another roof and ran towards the Empire 88 Territory. In order to throw off whoever may be following me, I palmed my trusty dagger and doubled back into the Docks, then to Winslow, and finally back to my house where I skillfully slid through my open window and transformed back to unsuspecting Dinah.

I sighed as I felt the desire to act flamboyant fade from my mind. Exhausted, I changed from my casual clothes, seeing as how I've never changed into PJ's in the first place, into my pajamas in snuggled into my pink bed, sighing in its warmth. It was so cold outside and I wanted to be back at home sleeping, but I have a duty to help the city now that I have powers. All in all, it was an eventful night.

* * *

 **And done. Have a nice week and**

 **Tata!**


End file.
